Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a sheet processing apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that is configured to perform image formation on a sheet. As an example of the image forming apparatus, an inkjet printer has been known that is configured to form an image on a sheet by discharging ink droplets onto the sheet from a head while moving a carriage with the head mounted thereon along a main scanning direction. The sheet is conveyed to an image forming position (where image formation is to be performed on the sheet) along a sub scanning direction perpendicular to the main scanning direction.
As an example of the inkjet printer, a printer has been known that includes a carriage with a head and an optical sensor mounted thereon. The optical sensor is for detecting side edges of a sheet on which image formation is to be performed. Specifically, the optical sensor detects (positions of) the side edges of the sheet, e.g., by emitting light toward a sheet conveyance path and receiving reflected light from the side of the sheet conveyance path. Information on the detected positions of the side edges of the sheet is used, e.g., for adjusting timing to discharge ink droplets.